


Ficlet n°1

by onlyherefortheslash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyherefortheslash/pseuds/onlyherefortheslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ficlet, too short to have a summary! But read the tags guys! Original post: http://soullessbrothers.tumblr.com/post/85427726000/um-trigger-warning-dub-con-humilation-pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet n°1

Sam wanted it. He begged for it, couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t control the way his brother made him feel, couldn’t control all those thoughts going on in his head. That’s why, one day, he just tugged at his big brother’s sleeve and begged with all his soul to give him the only thing he dared hoping for. Sam would never have what he truly yearned for, but at least he could pretend he had it.

The first time they did it was on this old, dirty and miserable thing that was the carpet of their motel room. Dean didn’t give him a choice, wouldn’t let him anywhere near a bed. “You don’t deserve it Sammy.” he said, mouth curved in a disgusted manner. Dean didn’t give him a choice when he forced Sam on his knees and elbows. “I ain’t gonna look at you.” he spat, eyes full of distaste.

He wasn’t gentle when he started with his fingers, barely enough lube not to tear him, barely enough prep to show how little he cared.

Sam tightened his hands into fists when his brother entered him, it hurt, hurt so bad. But he wanted it, wanted everything Dean would let him have. He didn’t let Sam get used to his presence, setting off a punishing pace from the beginning.

Dean’s hands were bruising on his hips, marking him, showing him how insignificant he was.

\- “You’re a dirty piece of shit, y’know that, Sammy?” Dean whispered in his ear, bent over his little brother, covering his tiny frame, his amulet gently brushing Sam’s back.

\- “Knew you were a freak.” he grunted, “wanting you brother like that, it’s nauseous, you filthy whore.”

Sam covered his head with his arms, knees and elbows scraped bloody because of the force Dean put in each one of his thrust.

\- “Don’ need to hide yourself Sammy, already know how sick you are.”

Sam felt the tears falling on his cheeks, he bit his tongue, trying to stay silent, but he couldn’t prevent his whimpers to come out of his mouth, couldn’t control anything.

\- “Stop whinin’ you waste of space, I’m givin’ it to you, ain’t I?”

Dean pinched one of his nipples, hard. Sam squeaked. Dean slapped his balls, hard. Sam choked.

_Tough love_ , Sam repeated to himself every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to pay a visit www.onlyherefortheslash.tumblr.com (surprised?)


End file.
